


How Not to Ask for a Date

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Katherine isn't the most eloquent person when it comes to asking out her crush.





	How Not to Ask for a Date

Katherine bit her lower lip as she worked alongside Anders in feeding his many cats. The eldest Hawke had been volunteering at his feline rescue for quite some time. A little over a year, in fact. But within that year, she had developed an attachment to Anders.

Naturally, however, she had yet to say a thing about it.

As she closed the door of one of the kennels, she glanced at Anders. She had to smile as she watched him lovingly scratch the ears of his favorite orange tabby before he finally placed a bowl of food into the kennel. He then moved on to the next one, clicking his tongue a little as he opened the door, coaxing the gray kittens within towards the food bowl he was offering them.

Still smiling, Katherine looked away to turn her focus on the Persian in front of her.

“So, Anders…”

“Yeah?”

She licked her lips. “Have you ever thought about…like…us?”

A long pause stretched between them, long enough where Katherine was beginning to regret saying anything.

“…How do you mean?” he finally asked slowly.

The redhead shrugged, now intently focusing on the Persian in order to avoid looking in Anders’ direction. “Y’know. Us. Like…I don’t know. You’re single, I’m single…”

“Hawke,” he started, but then paused. “Kat,” he amended, “are you trying to say you wanna go out with me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Anders snorted a little, at least sounding amused. “How about we go for coffee on Friday, then. After you get out of class.”

She laughed once, and finally looked at him, offering him a shy smile. “Sounds like a date.”


End file.
